Double
by curly xox
Summary: Gaara memberikan tawaran pada Hinata yang menolak lamarannya: double or nothing.


Gaara menyeringai menatap tumpukan data-data yang harus diselesaikan sekretaris cantiknya nanti. Ini sebagai pembalasan atas penolakan ajakan makan malam kemarin. Dengan begini, sekretaris manisnya itu terpaksa lembur dan terpaksa diantar pulang olehnya.

Gaara mengangguk puas.

Ia menekan salah satu tombol interkom untuk memanggil sekretarisnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sekretarisnya sudah mengetuk pintu, kemudian dengan halus dan lembut-seperti biasa-berjalan masuk ke hadapannya.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara.

"Um, ya?"

Hinata gugup. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari tumpukan kertas di sudut meja Gaara dan mata bos-nya yang menatapnya jahil. Firasatnya buruk. _Sangat_ buruk.

"Aku senang mempunyai sekretaris seperti dirimu."

 _There he goes._

"Aku senang sekretarisku kali ini sangat manis seperti dirimu."

Hinata sudah memakan itu tiap hari.

"Kau tahu aku sayang padamu, kan?"

Uh-oh. Kalimat keramat.

Gaara menepuk-nepuk tumpukan kertas di sampingnya. "Ada banyak data yang harus kau _input_ dan harus selesai malam ini."

"A-apa?"

"Dengan kata lain, kau lembur."

Ini semua sangat klise. Terlalu sering. Hinata bahkan bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Tapi, tenang, aku akan menunggumu."

Tuh, kan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **.**

Sabaku Gaara merupakan CEO dari Sabaku Corporation yang pemiliknya diwariskan secara turun temurun. Gaara yang dingin dan cuek sempat membuat khawatir ayahnya yang mendapat firasat perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan orang asing nantinya. Gaara sendiri pun tidak peduli dengan kekhawatiran keluarga besarnya. Baginya, hidup _single_ dengan uang berlimpah adalah segala yang telah ia impikan.

Sampai hari itu.

Dua minggu sebelumnya, sekretaris lama Gaara sakit keras dan ia memutuskan untuk pensiun agar dapat fokus berjuang hidup. Gaara tanpa sekretaris seperti singa tanpa kandang. Semuanya kacau balau. Bahkan ayahnya sempat mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara.

Untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam bekerja, Gaara membuka lowongan kerja sebagai sekretaris pribadinya dengan tawaran gaji yang sangat menggiurkan. Spanduk, poster, serta selebaran dipajang dan dibagikan di mana-mana. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, puluhan orang sudah mendaftar dan mengirimkan biodata diri mereka selengkap-lengkapnya.

Gaara membaca satu per satu dengan teliti. Setelah semalaman begadang, ia mendapatkan hasil. Perhatiannya jatuh pada seorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik nan manis yang berhasil lolos dari Universitas Oxford.

Hinata sendiri sudah mengatakan ia hanya akan bekerja selama enam bulan, setahun paling lama. Ia membutuhkan gaji pekerjaan ini sebagai modal untuk membangun apoteknya.

Tapi Gaara tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Sudah satu setengah tahun Hinata bekerja di sini dan Gaara tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyetujui permintaannya untuk berhenti. Apoteknya sekarang sudah jadi, dan Hinata tidak sabar untuk mondar-mandir memilih dan mengambilkan obat yang diminta pembeli.

Alasan Gaara menahan Hinata hanya karena gadis itu berhasil membuatnya berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda—jahil tepatnya. Gaara tidak pernah bermain-main dalam hidupnya. Namun, seorang Hyuuga Hinata berhasil mengubahnya begitu saja.

Jadi, ya, sejak hari Gaara membaca ulasan lengkap mengenai Hyuuga Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk menikah.

Gaara kembali memasang seringai yang lebih mirip cengiran. Tentu saja istrinya nanti adalah gadis yang sebentar lagi akan mengetuk pintunya.

 _Tok tok_

Nah, kan?

Semuanya terlalu klise.

Tapi Gaara senang.

"Masuk."

Hinata membuka pintu dengan susah payah. Gaara segera berdiri saat melihat calon istrinya kesusahan membawa semua tumpukan data yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam map-map sehingga berat dan ketinggiannya bertambah. Setelah Gaara mengambil setengah dari map-map tersebut, embusan napas lega dari Hinata terdengar.

"Kau bisa bawa setengahnya dulu, kan," kata Gaara sambil meletakkan tumpukan map di mejanya disusul Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Gaara juga ikut menggeleng. "Masih ada lagi."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Ini beda, belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya lambat-tambat.

Gaara kembali duduk kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kita harus menikah."

 _Apa?_

"H-hah?"

Gaara mengembuskan napas sambil menutup mata. "Kau dengar aku, Hinata."

"T-t-t-tapi—"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak," Gaara memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Sebagai bos-mu, aku punya hak untuk menarik semua hartamu"— _oh_ _tidak,_ _dia_ _tidak_ _berhak_ —"jika kau berani melawanku. Tidak ada lagi apotek, jadi katakan selamat tinggal pada mimpimu.

"Tapi, jika kau menerima lamaranku sekarang, apotekmu akan ku perbesar dan ku perlengkap, dan aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan membantumu melayani pembeli tiap akhir pekan—karena kau adalah istriku. Jadi, _double or nothing_."

Hinata melongo.

Pertama, penawaran mengenai apoteknya yang akan diperbesar dan diperlengkap sangat menggiurkan. Kedua, membayangkan Gaara dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya mondar-mandir di apoteknya lebih menggiurkan. Tapi, pernikahan bukan sebuah permainan, kan?

"T-tapi," Gaara mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "a-aku tidak menyukaimu."

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan menyukaiku, Hinata. Semua orang begitu."

Hinata bergidik. Ini? Ini calon suaminya?

Tunggu. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Hinata setuju?

"Semua kembali padamu, Hinata. _Double or nothing?_ "

Hinata berpikir sesaat.

Akhir-akhir ini, pikirannya memang dipenuhi oleh cowok berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah orang yang berada di hadapannya. Juga, dia mulai merasa nyaman bersama bos-nya yang satu ini. Parahnya, dia juga mulai menyukai kerja lembur yang diberikan bos-nya.

Jadi, semua kembali pada dirinya. Bukankah sudah jelas? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

Hinata tersenyum.

" _Double_."

.

 **A/N: Fic ringan ini saya publish sebagai tanda saya masih hidup dan sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa mungkin TB belum bisa update bulan ini. Special thanks buat** Megumi Amethyst **yang mengingatkan saya pada TB yang hampir saya lupakan saking sibuknya, hehehe…**

 **Akhir kata,** _ **review please?**_


End file.
